


Strawberry X Shortcake

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 1,646 word one shot (meant to be a 500 word drabble) to celebrate the birthday boy!  Killua makes Gon’s gift himself! Also, I have no baking knowledge and am too lazy to search up a recipe so ignore those details please. I just really love strawberry shortcake...Happy Birthday Gon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry X Shortcake

-x-x-

“Shit shit what was it that Alluka said I’m supposed to do next?” Killua’s cool composure cracked when faced with the heat from the heated oven. He stared at the recipe book for strawberry shortcake, flour all over his white kitty apron. The teen wiped his cheek, adding flour to his already pale face. “Ugh why is baking so hard?”

It was Gon’s birthday today and his gift wasn’t prepared yet. Every year his birthday came around, he would buy him a gift and cake, but this year he wanted to do something special and actually make something for once. However he couldn’t figure out what to do! He tried to make bird houses for Gon’s little nature friends and even thought about adopting a cat or dog, but with their busy schedules it would be impossible! Their pets would definitely get lonely since they’re at school most of the time and that would just make Gon sad instead. When he asked for advice, Kurapika, Leorio, and Alluka told him to bake Gon his favorite cake. Normally Gon would let Killua choose, expecting a chocolate cake. This year he decided to surprise him with strawberry shortcake!

He mixed the ingredients to get the batter to the right consistency and arranged it into the pan to bake. He placed the strawberries in where the recipe told him to put it. While it baked, he grabbed the ingredients to make the whip cream and whipped it into the right fluffiness, resembling a cloud. He looked around before licking the highest peak and couldn’t help but to taste another.

“Killua…what are you doing?” Gon walked into the kitchen with an eyebrow raised and a smile on his face.

The cat boy blushed and placed the whisk back into the bowl. “U-Uh nothing, just you know…messing around.” He leaned back a little, striking a pose so Gon couldn’t see the cake baking in the oven.

“Killua…what are you hiding?” Now the birthday boy smirked, a mischievous glint in his amber eyes. “Is it my gift~?” He asked.

“W-Wha?” He coughed and cleared his throat. “No it’s not,” he shifted his faze.

“Aha! You’re lying! What did you make me~?” He jumped up to get a better view, making Killua jump too to protect his secret.

“Stop it Gon!”

“Show me~!” Gon walked around the island but Killua walked towards him, instigating a game to see who could win. Gon walked back and forth, trying to get around Killua but his boyfriend is too stubborn. “Come on Killua~! Just show me!” He laughed.

Despite being stubborn, he knew that unless he got Gon out of the kitchen soon, he’d see it cooling on the counter. “Just go to your room already and stop whining!”

Gon crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue, “But I don’t wanna because it’s my birthday and I can whine all I want!”

Right when Killua was about to retort, the oven timer beeped, signaling that the cake was ready. Before he could react, Gon had already ran over to it, a big smile on his face. “Wait Gon! You need an oven mitt—!”

“Ouch!” Gon shouted, pulling his hand away from the oven, a red splotch on his right hand. It was on the side of his hand, next to the crease of his wrist and thumb.

Killua immediately grabbed his hand and rushed him over to the sink, running it under cold water. “See? What did I tell you?” Although he scolded him, there was no sign of malice, only concern.

“I’m sorry Killua…” Gon apologized, but secretly he felt so happy, he could melt at any moment and not feel sad at all.

The white haired boy was ignorant to what Gon was thinking about, focused on helping Gon. He grabbed a small towel and placed some ice cubes on it, handing the bundle to Gon. Next, he ran over to the first aid kit to grab a bandage and ointment. “You need to disinfect it or else it will get infected,” he muttered under his breath. “Use the ice in case it starts to burn okay?” He asked, looking up at Gon with big wide eyes full of worry.

Almost immediately, Gon felt his ears turn hot as his face lit up. “Y-Yeah,” he looked away from Killua, feeling slightly guilty, slightly. He then felt himself being pushed away from the kitchen, towards the living room.

“Now you need to rest,” Killua pushed him down onto the couch and propped his hand on top of a pillow. He turned on the TV to Gon’s favorite channel and placed the remote beside him. “Sit here before everyone comes okay?” He turned around without waiting for his reply, smirking at how he was able to distract him from seeing the end product of his gift.

Carefully, Killua layered the cake in icing and strawberries. He also made a little Gon figure made out of a strawberry and green frosting for the clothes with black frosting for hair. Right when he finished putting it on a special plate, the door bell rung, signaling their friend’s arrival.

“Happy birthday Gon!” Alluka was the first one through the door, She immediately skipped towards the birthday boy and then pouted when she saw his bandaged hand. “What happened?”

Killua came in, wiping his hands with a towel, flour still on his face. “The idiot was impatient and touched the oven without protection.”

Leorio stepped in, checking Gon, but was satisfied with Killua’s treatment.

“Wow Killua,” Kurapika smiled with a hint of playfulness, “Since when did you become so good at taking care of Gon?” He asked, although his expression showed no sign of the meaning behind his mischievous words.

“Oh Onii-chan!” Alluka gasped, her hands clasped in joy. “What’s underneath this cover?” She asked even though she knew what it was.

“D-Don’t touch it!” Killua rushed over and smiled, sliding it away from her. “It’s a surprise Alluka!” He whispered.

Alluka giggled and skipped away once she saw Gon appear across from Killua, her job already done.

“Killua…What’s that?” Gon’s eyes were wide with curiosity; it was the thing he got burned for after all.

“U-Uh…” Killua avoided his penetrating gaze and pointed to the bag that Leorio now held, “Why don’t we look at their gift instead?” He smiled and thanked his genius ways.  
“I’m sure you wouldn’t want—,” Leorio waved his hand, but it was too late since Gon already snatched it from his hands. “Wait!”

Gon placed it carefully on the table and it revealed a yellow cake with the words “Happy Birthday Gon!” written in white icing.

Killua stepped back in horror before glaring at them.

“W-We couldn’t help it Onii-chan! You don’t know how to bake!” Alluka defended their horrible act.

He scoffed at that, forgetting that she’s right and grabbed the lid, “Oh yeah?” He asked, testing them before dramatically revealing the cake underneath. “I may not know how to bake but I am amazing okay?”

The four of them stared in shocked silence at the cake covered with too many strawberries and a lack of icing. “That…That doesn’t look like the picture at all Onii-chan,” Alluka commented while Leorio and Kurapika tried to contain their laughter as they faced the opposite direction.

“Y-Yeah I know that but I ran out of icing…” He twiddled his fingers before a lightbulb lit up in his head. “That’s why I made whip cream on the side!” He grabbed the bowl of whip cream and before he could get back, Gon was already sitting in his favorite chair with a piece of cake on two plates. He tried the yellow cake and nodded. “How is it?” Killua asked hesitantly.

“It’s good, but I want to try yours Killua!” Gon smiled widely, bouncing in his seat.

Killua placed the bowl beside Gon, “It’s not going to be as good as a professional cake though…”

Gon smiled even more, waiting for Killua to dollop the cream onto the cake for him. “Any cake you make is better than a professional one, even if it tastes horrible.”

“…Thanks…”

Everyone waited in anticipation for Gon to take the bite of cake, purposefully taking his time to put it in his mouth and chewed slowly. He swallowed and licked his lips, everyone hanging on for his next words. “It’s…delicious,” he whispered in awe.

“Really?!” Everyone shouted the same thing in surprise as Gon pushed the yellow cake aside to eat Killua’s homemade one. “Mhm now you guys can eat that one and Killua and I can share his.”

“At least give us a piece! Or else it’s a lie,” Leorio huffed.

Gon placed one piece of cake on a paper plate for the three to share, “Taste it for yourselves.”

They rushed to take a bite and all smiled while saying “So good!” With some of them having more feeling in it than others.

“Yeah and it’s for us only!” Gon stuck his tongue out at them as they protested. 

Killua stepped in with a smirk on his face, “Weren’t you guys supposed to bring the food while I prepare the cake?”

The three shut up afterwards and ate their cake in silence while Gon and Killua fed each other their pieces. They were nice enough to share some after they ate their full though, Killua gave an extra one to Alluka for being a good little sister. The two were very affectionate with each other once the others left.

In the end, everyone realized that Killua may actually have a gift in baking and Gon is the only one that’s allowed to taste his creations, with Alluka being the exception of course. It was one of Gon’s best birthdays ever and he couldn’t wait for Killua’s in two months! He already knew what to do for his.

 

Once again, Happy Birthday Gon!

 

-x-x-


End file.
